Clothing
"I'm against dogs in clothes"-'''Martha' Many articles of clothing appear in the series. Winter Clothes When it's snowy, the humans wear winter clothes over their regular clothes. Their winter clothes look like this: * Carolina: purple earmuffs, a lilac hooded coat with a lighter stripe in the middle, a pink sweater, purple trousers, and brown boots. * Helen: a dark purple hooded sweater with two stripes in the middle (one medium purple, one lilac), baggy fuschia pants, and blue-grey boots. * T.D.: blue boots, grey pants, a red jacket with black and white sleeves, blue mittens, and a floppy purple bobble hat. * Truman: brown boots, purple pants, a large red jacket, and a purple bobble hat. * Mariella: red mittens, purple knitted hat, green ski jacket, dark blue pants. * Daniel: red mittens red knitted hat, dark blue pants, yellow and blue ski coat. In Martha Speaks (episode), Helen put on a blue pair of earmuffs so that Martha talking about her puppyhood wouldn't distract her. Swimwear In Alice Twinkle Toes, Alice Boxwood didn't want to admit she was dancing, so she lied that she was trying to reach a pair of blue swim goggles in her locker. When swimming, T.D. generally wears yellow board shorts, Milo Lee wears navy blue board shorts, and Helen wears a blue and purple one-piece swimsuit. In Truman and the Deep Blue Sea, everyone wears lifejackets. Uniforms ''"That wait staff has the worst uniforms ever!"-'''Truman Oatley' Athletes and people at camps generally wear black or blue or white tops and caps with letters or numbers on them, the kids' ice hockey uniforms consisted of dark grey pants and skates, red jackets, and black gloves. Several jobs also had blue jumpsuits as their uniforms, such as Daniel's. In Martha's imagination, the Book Bots generally wore yellow boots with red trim, blue leggings with a darker blue crotch area, red belts, red and yellow helmets (except Truman), and safety goggles. Their tops and belts had the insignia of a yellow book in a red circle. When Martha imagined herself as a book bot, she wore a collar with the insignia and no top. Ballet uniforms consisted of pink shoes, skirts, tights and leotards, but Ronald gave Alice a black leotard with the words: CAREFUL-I MAKE WIDE TURNS written on the front. In the game Skits Cooks, Skits dreamt that he had on a chef's uniform (black and white checked pants, white shirt, white toque), and the vet wears a white coat as part of her uniform. Police officers in blue uniforms and firefighters in yellow uniforms have also appeared, Fire Dog Freddie from the book also wore a firefighter's uniform. In Alice Twinkle Toes, Alice Boxwood dreamt that she was ballet dancing with several athletes who were wearing sports uniforms, but tutus as well. In one of the between-episode segments, in the story Space Dog Martha, and in the game Socks in Space, the main cast wore space suits and the alien cats wore orange outfits with funnels on their backs and green sunglasses, however, these incidents were more than likely to be just imaginings. Truman describes the wait staff at Big Burgertorium as having the worst uniforms ever. In the clothing store, the uniforms consist of pink tops and maroon pants and skirts, except for the guard (who doesn't allow dogs). He wears black boots, a dark blue suit and cap with a matching tie, and an off-white shirt. Doctors also are sometimes seen wearing white coats. Costumes ''"A costume is something you wear-like this cape!"-'''Daniel' In Martha: Secret Agent Dog, Martha dreamt that she had to don a pink poodle costume as a disguise, which she didn't like very much. Every Sunday, François wears a sailor costume. In Martha Gives Advice, T.D. remembers one time he dressed up as cotton candy and it attracted birds. The next time he went to that event, he was dressed as a scarecrow. In Martha Takes the Cake, Alice had a costume party where everyone dressed up as their favourite invention. Helen went as a paint set, Martha as a pet door, Alice as a parachute, and Carolina as lipstick. When Martha and Skits took on the job of puppy tooth fairies, they wore fake wings, with Martha also wearing a pink tutu. In Martha the Weather Dog, Windy McCloud wanted Martha to pose in costumes to promote advertising for her show, but Martha thought Skits would be better at that. In Martha Models, Martha got dressed up for a fashion parade as Count Dog-ula and Skits as a modified Frankenstein's monster with a hot dog's body. Being dogs, neither of them liked it very much. In Martha Calling and Martha Puts Out the Lights, Martha has tried to impersonate a human by dressing up in a costume that involved a sombrero, a purple veil, an orange dress, and a wheelchair. In the former, she was trying to sneak into the Come On Inn as Helen's grandmother (not Grandma Lucille), and in the latter, she was trying to sign Mrs Demson's anti-fireworks petition as a lady named "Magda". Both times worked pretty well until she revealed that she was a dog. Generally, Martha doesn't like wearing costumes very much, and Skits seems to be neutral about it, sometimes wanting to wear costumes and sometimes not. In Helen's All Thumbs, T.D. dressed up as a man-eating worm which he believed used to exist in caveman times but he later learned they never existed. Later, he dressed as a neanderthal as Helen's partner for her report on prehistory. In Martha vs. Robot, Helen dressed up as a cowgirl to practice square dancing and wore red boots, a blue skirt, a brown belt, a white shirt, a red sleeveless jacket, a blue star-patterned bandanna, and a white hat with a red band. In the play that Mariella, Martha and Daniel starred in, the actors wore costumes. Martha dressed as a bull (which another woman thought was a very good costume), Mariella dressed in a purple dress with a lighter purple bodice, a red ruffled collar, a tight black necklace and a rose in her hair as her character "Maria" and Daniel dressed as his character "Hector" in black shoes, red stockings, a white shirt, a red tie, belt and cape, a black hat, and a black suit with gold trim. Mr Parkington played "Maria"'s dad and wore a red, purple and pink striped poncho and a straw hat. However, something went wrong and Martha and Helen tried to play Hector and Maria, then Daniel tried to play Maria's sister (it makes sense in context). However, eventually, everyone got their roles back. In T.D. and the Light Bulb of Doom, the class dressed as inventors for their projects (except Alice who dressed in a suit made of cotton balls). For the play, ''Thomas Edison and the Light Bulb of Doom, ''T.D. and Martha wore a purple hat with stars on and a purple robe to play Edison and Alice and Helen dressed as aliens. An unknown actor wore a brown dressing gown and facepaint as the Dark Lord of Really Dark Darkness. In Therapy Dog, Martha dressed as "Mrs Smith" in a pink dressing gown and grey wig. In Martha Spins a Tale, Martha imagines herself and her friends in costumes. She imagines herself as "Goldie-Martha" in a blonde wig (which she thought was itchy) a white blouse and a purple skirt, Helen as "Little Red Riding-Helen" in a red dress, tights and cape, Daniel, Mariella and Jake in brown bear costumes as the three bears, T.D. as Jack in a green hat, coat and pants and brown shoes, Skits as the Mad Hatter in a green top hat, red bowtie and purple jacket, Mrs Demson as the Queen of Hearts, Alice as Sleeping Beauty's cousin "Sleeping Clumsy" in a pink and purple dress and a crown, Truman as a random boy with a blond wig and blue cap (that's still scared of bugs) and Pablum and Weaselgraft as giants with the former in a brown gown, grey top and pants and black boots and the latter in brown boots, green pants, a brown gown and belt, and a grey T-shirt. Sleepwear The characters' sleepwear looks like this * Helen: pink pyjama suit. * Truman: lime green pyjama suit. * Jake: red onesie. * Alice: sky blue pyjama suit with a yellow design on the front. * Danny: red and white striped pyjama suit. * Mariella: purple nightgown. In Therapy Dog, Mrs Demson wore pink pyjamas and a purple dressing gown. Collars ''"Who would spend that much on a collar? It isn't worth it"-'''Helen' Several of the dogs wear collars, which provide their ID. Martha wears a red collar, which she loses in Ain't Nothing But a Pound Dog. Pops wears a black studded collar. Both Bert and Teddy are allergic to their flea collars, which make them throw up. Skits wears a green collar. In Martha's Must-Have, Martha wanted a Courageous Collie Carlo collar, but it was too expensive so she saved up for it. However, upon receiving it, it was too itchy and stained her fur. Francois also got one of those collars. In Martha Gives Advice, due to Martha being on the radio, dog collars became fashionable for people. In Itchy Martha, Martha had to wear a cone to prevent herself from scratching her ear mites. This cone made her clumsy and scared Jake until T.D. read his story of Martha and Jake as astronauts. Butterscotch also got a cone at the end of Nurse Martha, when he had an operation to remove a sock. Everyday Clothing Characters generally wear the same outfits (described on their character pages) every day. Carolina says she dresses like she does to look like everybody else, but ironically enough, nobody else in-series wears her outfit. Helen's outfit became fashionable in Martha Gives Advice, which led to various background characters (and Carolina) wearing variations on it instead of their regular clothes. In that same episode, Helen said she felt most happy with her regular clothes as she feels they suit her most. In Tomato, You Say, the main cast tried to figure out why T.D.'s shirt had a tomato on it. T.D. once imagined himself cutting off a piece of his shirt to stop Martha's bleeding in the episode Paws and Effect, however, Helen said he fainted. His shirt wasn't torn, but fainting is pretty rare among healthy children like T.D., so likely T.D. was making something up and Helen was exaggerating. Footwear In Paws and Effect, Martha had to wear a sock on her paw to stop herself from scratching it, so T.D. wore a sock on his hand out of sympathy. In the game Socks in Space, T.D.'s socks somehow get lost in space for the players to look for. In Alice Twinkle Toes, Alice once tried to buy ballet shoes but didn't have the guts until a worker bought them for her. Rainwear "''Who can resist Skits in a raincoat?"-'''Martha' In Skits Under the Weather, Skits meets an old man who wore a yellow raincoat and a matching rain hat. In Martha the Weather Dog, Windy McCloud hired Skits to pose in a raincoat for advertising. Glasses Alice and Daniel and Heroic Helen all wear glasses for the majority of the time. The old man that Skits met in Skits Under the Weather also wore glasses, but he tended to lose them and had lost them when he met Skits. In Alice Twinkle Toes, Alice once temporarily swapped her glasses for swimming goggles as part of a lie that she was jumping to reach them (when she actually was jumping to dance). However, due to her natural clumsiness combined with a hindered ability to see through the goggles, she bumped into a trash can, knocking it and herself over, and swapped them for her glasses. Medals At the end of Martha Models, Martha and Skits won a medal and a doggie biscuit each. Summer Clothes In the summer, sometimes the characters change their outfits if it's really hot. Helen generally wears blue shorts and either a baby pink or a red and white striped T-shirt. Mariella generally wears a reddish-pink T-shirt and blue shorts. Earrings In Martha Says It With Flowers, Grandma Lucille's hoop earring fell off into Martha's bowl, which was full of alphabet soup and Martha accidentally ate it, thinking it was an "O". In Martha Runs the Store, Helen buys gold hoop earrings as a birthday present for Mariella. Both the shopkeeper from Martha Runs the Store and her friend Myrtle wear hoop earrings on the regular. The shopkeeper's earrings are powder blue and Myrtle's are gold. Carolina also wears earrings on the regular. Hers are pink. Shawls ''"Dang shawls"-'''Martha' In Martha Runs the Store, Skits knocked over a rack of shawls, leading to them to land on him and Martha. They went into an elevator by accident and shook them off, leaving them into the elevator. Eventually, a worker asked two boys if they took them, but they pointed them out. The worker then wondered if the boys (who were brothers waiting for their mother) put them in the elevator. In Therapy Dog, Mrs Demson wore a pink shawl with her pyjamas. Safety Gear When the cast imagines themselves as the "Book Bots", they have safety goggles as part of their uniforms, but it is unknown why. When T.D. rides his bike, he generally wears a blue helmet. In Martha Changes Her Luck, Martha passed a boy rollerskating and he was wearing a helmet and pads. In the online game "Quizmo"'s title card, Martha is seen wearing a lab coat and safety goggles. Diapers ''"I have to go and...change the baby's diaper"-'''Daniel''' In The Trouble with Teddy, Helen remembered a time when Teddy ate Jake's diaper and worries it might be hazardous, the memory of which disgusted everyone else. In Truman's Brother, T.D. and Truman did chores as part of a bet that included changing Jake's diapers and T.D. said that he was glad he never had to change Truman's diapers when the latter was a baby. In Martha's Duck Trouble, Daniel went off to change Jake's diaper in order to get out of having to watch Mushy Duck.Category:Items Category:Articles Needing Pictures